digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ten Legendary Warriors
The are a fictional group from the Digimon anime series Digimon Frontier. These Ancient Warriors were the original Legendary Warriors of the Digital World, and are the group which saved the Ancient Digital World by defeating Lucemon prior to the events of Digimon Frontier. They existed only in the distant past, and while they passed on their abilities to the various types of Digimon they preceded, they left their powers to the Celestial Digimon in the form of the Spirits. Appearances Digimon Frontier The Ancient Warriors do not actually appear in Digimon Frontier except for the flashback in the episode with Baromon. However, they are mentioned several times in the series as a group of legendary Digimon who lived in the Digital World a long time before the events of Digimon Frontier. The Digital World of Digimon Frontier once had a war between human-form Digimon and beast-form Digimon some time in its past. The war ended when the Angel Digimon Lucemon brought peace between the two groups. However, Lucemon soon became corrupted and ruled with an iron fist over the Digital World. During this time, ten Digimon appeared and fought Lucemon, sealing him away in the center of the Digital World known as the "Dark Area". These were the ten "Ancient Warriors". The act of sealing away Lucemon cost these Digimon their lives. However, before dying, the ten used their own data to create a set of Spirits that can be used by Legendary Warriors of the future. The Spirits were placed into the care of the three Celestial Digimon—Wind and Light with Seraphimon; Fire, Ice and Thunder with Ophanimon; Earth, Wood, Water, Steel and Darkness with Cherubimon. Digimon Frontier: Island of the Lost Digimon Island of Lost Digimon is the 7th Digimon movie. In this movie, it is revealed that AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon once fought against another evil Digimon named Onismon and sealed it away on a traveling island. When Onismon was re-awakened by Murmuxmon, the two ancient Warriors appeared once again to destroy Onismon, this time for good. Members of the Ancient Warriors There is a total of ten Ancient Warriors, each representing one of the ten elements of the Digital World. These digimon are distinguished by the word "Ancient" in their name. AncientWisemon AncientWisemon is an Ancient Mutant Digimon whose name is derived from "Ancient" and , and whose design is derived from Zhuge Liang. It is the Ancient Warrior representing the element of steel. It is the wisest being in the Digital World, due to the Akashic Records which record all of the excellent intellects of ancient times, and it is said that there is nothing which AncientWisemon doesn't know. It possesses the knowledge of the distant past, and can also forecast the distant future. Furthermore, it is said that AncientWisemon's mirror body is connected to the spirit world. Its abilities were given to the "Mutant" types of Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/ancientwisetmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: AncientWisetmon] The kanji on its brooches read , the courtesy name of Zhuge Liang. Digimon Frontier AncientWisemon's power now lives on in Mercurymon, who is the incarnation of the Spirits of Steel he created. D-Tector 2.0 and 3.0 In the Japanese release of D-Tector 2.0, AncientWisemon can be obtained by scanning the barcode "0000000790211". In D-Tector 3.0, it is instead obtained by performing a Jogress Scan. Attacks * : With ultimate wisdom, calculates the coordinates to the spirit world and imprisons the opponent there for an eternity. * Elder Sign: Summons an elder god from the spirit world. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | AncientVolcamon AncientVolcamon is an Ancient Mineral Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Ancient" and "Volcano". It is the Ancient Warrior representing the element of earth. It is the most powerful of the Ancient Digimon, due to the high temperature of the boiling magma within its body. Its abilities were given to the "Ore" and "Mineral" types of Rock Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/ancientvolcamon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: AncientVolcamon] Digimon Frontier AncientVolcamon's power now lives on in Grumblemon, who is the incarnation of the Spirits of Earth he created. D-Tector 1.0 and 3.0 In the Japanese release of D-Tector 1.0, AncientVolcamon can be obtained by scanning the barcode "0000000780111". In D-Tector 3.0, it is instead obtained by performing a Jogress Scan of Volcamon's barcode. Attacks * Atomic Bomber: Detonates the volcano on its back, which propels it into a super-strong lariat. * Supernova: Generates antimatter within its body, which causes a super-detonation comparable to a tiny Big Bang. |- | AncientTroiamon AncientTroiamon is an Ancient Plant Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Ancient" and the Trojan Horse. It is the Ancient Warrior representing the element of wood. It is the largest of the Ancient Digimon, and its body is loaded with various mechanisms that allow it to display tricky attacks and movements. Its abilities were given to the "Plant" types of Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/ancienttroiamon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: AncientTroiamon] Digimon Frontier AncientTroiamon's power now lives on in Arbormon, who is the incarnation of the Spirits of Wood he created. D-Tector 1.0 and 3.0 In the Japanese release of D-Tector 1.0, AncientTroiamon can be obtained by scanning the barcode "0000000790111". In D-Tector 3.0, it is instead obtained by performing a Jogress Scan of Puppetmon's barcode. Attacks * Epeius Gimmick: Simultaneously operates every gimmick throughout its body. * Surprise Cannon: Shoots super-massive shells from the huge cannons in its mouth and chest. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | AncientMermaimon AncientMermaimon is an Ancient Aquatic Beast Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Ancient" and the mythical Mermaid. It is the Ancient Warrior representing the element of water. It is the guardian goddess of the birthplace of Digimon, the "Net Ocean", ruling the whole of it and able to handle all water, such as the ocean currents and tidal waves, as if they were its own limbs. It is said that countless continents and islands have been erased when AncientMermaimon feels angry. Its abilities were given to the "Aquatic" types of Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/ancientmermaimon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: AncientMermaimon] Digimon Frontier AncientMermaimon's power now lives on in Ranamon, who is the incarnation of the Spirits of Water she created. D-Tector 2.0 and 3.0 In the Japanese release of D-Tector 2.0, AncientMermaimon can be obtained by scanning the barcode. In D-Tector 3.0, it is instead obtained by performing a Jogress Scan of MarineAngemon's barcode. Attacks * Great Maelstrom: Generates an enormous whirlpool. * Crystal Billow: Crystallizes water into supersolids, then rapidly fires them in the manner of a machine gun. |- | Notes and References Category:Organizations in Digimon Category:Legendary Warriors